


The Last Kamui User

by Writers_Glitch



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_Glitch/pseuds/Writers_Glitch
Summary: Ragyo Kiryuin and Nui Harime have finally been defeated, their reign of tyranny finally coming to an end. In the battle, Ryūko lost a companion she had come to love and cherish.Senketsu—her beloved Kamui.She thought he was dead, no doubt being burned to cinders and ashes would kill the poor being made of Life Fibers.She could never be so wrong.





	1. The Threads of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> A Kill La Kill/Female Reader story because as a female whom loves the characters, it is completely unfair that there are so little stories for us! Shoutout to all you beautiful women out there who are like me and love the characters!

"Senketsu!"

Tears fell from her cheeks as her Kamui—no, her friend, burned into bits and fell away into space. A sob racked her frame once, twice and then she was silent as she fell headfirst to the ground. A piece of her heart went with him, sadness and anger swirling in her mind.

"You can't wear a sailor outfit forever...."

Watching the woman fall down to earth was quite something as a figure, Life Fiber threads laced on her fingers like a puppeteer as each end gripped to the small fabric of the ruined Kamui. "So, your name is Senketsu—alright then, let's bring you back," Their feminine voice spoke, body covered by a thick white and red cape. "Life Fibers Harmonize—Kamui Seikatsu!" Transforming into a more lady like outfit, she let a free hand work subconsciously on weaving the cloth, the woman whisked away back to earth.

"—of it....SNAP OUT OF IT, RYŪKO!" Satsuki's voice awoke her from her trance as stray tears left her eyes. Running bare, Satsuki ran across the school to reach for her sister, the impact causing her to bend her feet to slow her fall. Mako was next to join the prevention of a fatal fall, along with the Elite Four, the rest of the family and the entire student body as everything came crashing back down. Curled up protectively around the sisters, a rare smile pulled at Satsuki's face as she muttered, "Welcome home." A tired, little smile pulled at Ryūko's lips as she responded softly. "Glad to he back...Sis."

A sigh of relief washed over everyone as Ryūko fell into a slumber she deserved. It wasn't a very long one, but enough to boost her morale and stamina for the day, for she had a girls night out with Mako to attend to. It did not take long, though—for Ryūko was able to find proper clothes once again and dress accordingly, Mako super excited for a proper hangout/date.

════ ⋆★⋆ ════

Humming in a delightful manner, the mysterious woman wove the delicate material into what seemed to be a heart, pulsing and beating calmly as she stitched the last fiber into it. "Perfect," She smiled, swiftly picking up a blade and striking her palm painfully as crimson droplets fell from her hand and onto the thumping heart. A whisper of delicate Latin fell from her lips as she threw the woven heart to the air, Life Fibers weaving and twisting to slowly create itself as it fell slowly to a table. "Senketsu," She muttered the former Kamui's name as she turned sharply on her heel to let the Life Fibers work their magic.

"You seem quite happy with yourself," Seikatsu spoke from her chest, a giggle escaping her lips. "Of course—bringing back one of _his_ creations and seeing Ryūko again is basically a dream come true!" The Kamui hummed in response, a flick of her hand as threads wrapped around a can of soda and brought it to herself. "It's been a long couple of months, you know? With that wretched woman trying to make Life Fibers take over the world and all," She grunts, sipping her drink as she lay back. "I was lucky to snatch a couple of those Covers too to use their Life Fibers—so we should be alright. Senketsu should be alright in a couple of hours, I used my blood."

Standing from her place, her heels clicked against the floor as she placed her foot on the window seal. "Let's go check up on the girls—shall we?"

"Of course, Joō."

With a tap of her heel and a press to jump, heels transformed to finely crafted jet boots as she gracefully held steady. Setting a timer on her wristwatch, she set her sights to Honnōji Academy City, which wasn't very far. Holding her hands out, she smiled to herself—she enjoyed the flying experience, how the wind would play aimlessly with her hair, the sky would bend to her will as she defied gravity. Looking around the streets of the city, she looked for the spark of red she remembered so vividly—that single strand of red that reminded her of the sweetest strawberries.

Landing swiftly upon the roof of one of the many shops, the flare of bright red caught her eye as she smiled, watching Ryūko along with another woman and Satsuki eat snacks they had bought. Everything looked as if nothing had ever happened, happiness filling their eyes as they hopped from place to place with ease. A small group, whom previously were known as the Elite Four, trailed behind far enough for them not to be noticed.

"You should introduce yourself, Joō—maybe jog her memory and get to know the other people," Seikatsu suggested, straightening him out across her body. "Do you think it's a good time?" She asked, the Kamui giving a hum in response. "If you think it'll work out—I'll take your word for it!"

Stepping off the side of a tall building, her heels broke her fall as she landed gracefully, heels clicking to alarm the three in front of her. "Miss Matoi and Miss Satsuki—a pleasure to meet you two again, along with your friend," Her voice, soft and silky spoke as the three stiffened in surprise. Straightening her Kamui, the eyes flaring on her shoulders as Ryūko stares—is that a Kamui? "Who are you?" Ryūko suddenly pipes up, the woman's eyes sparkling as a smile draws on her face once more. "You do not remember me? Then, I guess this photograph should jog your memory," She speaks, digging into a satchel hooked to her leg and handing over an aged picture. A smiling Ryūko is the first thing that is prominent in the photo, another girl hugging her as rice stuck to her lips.

_"Ryūko!" A young girl yelled from across the playground, Ryūko walking over quickly as she sat next to her. "Would you like to share some lunch? I made it myself!" The girl offered as Ryūko chuckle, taking a chopstick and stabbing a rice ball to pop into her mouth._

_"You got rice all over your face, Ryūko!" The other girl scolded, both laughing at each other. "Oh! That reminds me," She began, pulling out a small camera from her bag as turning it on. "Let's take a picture!" Scooting closer to Ryūko, the smiled sweetly at the camera as white flashed and captured the moment, even with their faces being messy._

_"I'm keeping this one with me forever!"_

"....(Y/N)?" The woman held her arms out, Ryūko practically tackling her long lost friend to the ground.

"I missed you, Ryūko..."


	2. What Lingers Behind Glassy Skys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❝Mirror Mirror, on my wall—who is the person staring back at me? I don't recognize her at all!❞
> 
> Looking back into the past brings up treasured memories for the future, so one says. You mustn't dwell on the past, but it's good to look back at it once in a while.

Marrying into the Kiryūin family, now that he had been with his "beloved" wife Ragyō, seemed to be a bad thing with only one upside.

During the entirety of their marriage, Sōichirō Kiryūin was blinded by love and desire, overlooking and oblivious to the fact that their entire relationship was just about Ragyō using him. It was later into their relationship that Ragyō finally revealed her truest intent, but it only happened after a beautiful event in any mother's life.

They bared a child, his only blossom in a wilting relationship, and he decided to name her Satsuki. Her beautiful, round eyes complemented her long locks as she curiously eyeballed and touched what she could. After aging a couple of years, Ragyō began her experimentation—on her own daughter.

It was cruel, to say the least—putting your own flesh and blood under a microscope and a monitor. It was at this point that Sōichirō knew he had to do something, for knowing Ragyō, she would stop at nothing to get what she wanted. Using their shared wealth, connections and a handful of trusted people, Sōichirō began his work on making a weapon—it's sole purpose to fight what it was made of and what Ragyō was working towards; Life Fibers. It would be called a Kamui—an instrument of clothing made entirely of Life Fibers, quite like the Covers Ragyō kept. It had already been produced and was being tweaked by Ragyō herself, made for little Satsuki to be her wedding dress—for the day she was to be wed away from this family and live on a legacy. He hoped it would come to that point, depending on how far Ragyō intended to go, which he hoped wouldn't go too far. He was the one to show her the beautiful creation, her eyes glowing at the fact that it was hers.

It was when Ragyō spoke of their next child, one she had been brewing in her stomach, being used for experiments that Sōichirō realized that he needed to do something—he would not have another child fall victim to her wrath.

He began the production of another Kamui, one that would be made just for his next child—but this time, he was the one to do all the work, keeping it a secret from Ragyō. He only trusted one another person alongside his wor.

Her name was Sayaka Miki.

She was dedicated to her work, a happy, cheery mother-to-be. It saddened Sōichirō to hear about her husband's sudden passing, but was more than happy to help her with anything she needed—it was the least he could do. They worked together, practically like siblings as they researched on how Life Fibers could keep someone alive. It was when his child came to be, the experimentation on his newborn daughter began, much to his dismay. During his times away, he was secretly teaching his daughter about the horrors beyond the mask of her so called mother, teaching her ways to get rid of what she had planned out from the very start. Miki had already given birth almost a year before his daughter, so she was out on "leave" (which was his code for "call me if you need me") as Ragyō continued her experiments.

When the time was right, Sōichirō was able to strike.

His daughter had "died" In front of both him and Ragyō, and he was horrified to see that she threw her baby away so quickly. He had already developed a back up plan for this, so he was already prepared as he rushed away from the estate seemingly angry. Speaking to little Satsuki before he left, he already knew she was smart as he whispered important things to her, her brain working quickly and understanding with a nod as he rushed away. Miki was already outside, a smile on her lips as she drove past like nothing ever happened with two children in her car, leaving Sōichirō to enact his plan.

Faking his death was quite easy, so to speak—Ragyō had already sent people to tail him, and when his car crashed into the side of the road, erupted in flames and his "corpse" fell out, they left without a second thought. Ragyō's men were so blindsided. After that, Miki and Sōichirō met up in an old building and called it home—Miki keeping the children company for a little and doing the basics while Sōichirō made two Kamui's instead of just one. "Your daughter is fully infused with Life Fibers while my own is only half—we'll make two just in case."

It was then that time progressed swiftly and easily—Miki having to leave a little while early due to her health and took her daughter with her, Sōichirō sending his own to a boarding school after they had left. Of course, Ryūko was able to enjoy her friend's company for a little of her childhood, but after that, she became a delinquent unbeknownst to him—he was too focused on the future. It came crashing down not long after that—Miki's daughter informed him of her mother's death via letter before she disappeared without a trace and Ragyō had figured out that he still lived and sent a letter for his daughter to come see him. Which lead up to the entirety of Ryūko saving humanity alongside Honnōji Academy.

Miki's daughter, whom was Ryūko's first but temporary friend was named Sayaka (Y/N)—an intelligent young woman, much like Ryūko.

She was the second attempt at a child for the Sayaka's, for they held a curse of losing children in the womb—and she was successful with her one and only daughter. Her father, Miki's husband, lived his life with a heart murmur and had a high risk of dying in his sleep (which kept Miki up like she had a small baby, checking him every two-three hours). Miki didn't seem to mind much, though, as she pressed on with her life with a smile even when her husband passed away at home.

(Y/N) grew up lacking a father, but that did not stop her from her ambitions. She promised herself that when her mother was due to her time, that she would take her place and live out her legacy—even if she had to do it alone. Flourishing through her studies and being the best daughter she could be by her mother's standards, she felt that she was strong enough to be called Miki's daughter. Her childhood was quite short, the entirety with Ryūko, but she seemed happy with how everyone talked about her. Miki was quite proud that she was able to nourish an intelligent child, even if she was away a lot of the time.

When she finally became a young adult, now the ripe age of 17, her mother gave her a box. It didn't look like anything special from the outside, just a plain old cardboard box. "This is a gift—my work for your youth years has been with Ryūko's father, Sōichirō. I fear that my time here is nearing it's end, so I wanted to give you this," Miki spoke, turning on her heel to retrieve another box this time. "In the first box I gave you is something you'll come to learn to use, this," She gestures to the box she begins to open, pulling out what seemed to be a sword doubling as an axe. "You will come to learn what this does too—but you must be patient, for it is a parting gift."

Her mother gave her a quick kiss as she grabbed her purse—it was time for work (Sōichirō had let her go in fear of her life in danger, so she went from her "secret" job to an accountant). Reveling in the new gifts, she watched her mother step out of the house as she rushed to return a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you when you get home, Mother!" (Y/N) waved her off as she giggled, a smile across her cheeks as she rushed to her room.

Unfortunately, it was her birthday a few weeks later when fate had decided to steal her mother away as she rushed for her work.

It was later that she received the heartbreaking news of her mother's sudden passing via reckless driver, which left the last member of the Sayaka's on a shaky tightrope. Living alone with a early high school diploma, her mother's life savings, her mother gifts and her previous work, she set out on a new quest—continue her mother's legacy, as promised. Piles of paperwork piled upon her desk as she read over every piece or information she could during her free days. She was quick to read over all the little notes her mother kept at the top of a file, sending a letter to Sōichirō about her mother's passing. 

It was from the point she fell away from society, the only person knowing of her existence being the landlord whom only came around for bills. Dedicating her life to her research, she soon came to meet her Kamui, their relationship starting with a drop of blood. 

"Blood," The beautiful black and gold dress spoke, the eyes on its shoulders flaring up as it seemed to be fighting with itself. "Well, don't just sit there," She spoke, unbuttoning her blouse as she smiled sweetly. "I know what you are, you may drink my blood." It was silent for a moment before the dress lunged as she gasped in surprise, the clothing hugging her quite close as power soaked through her like a sponge to water. Blissful, white light engulfed her vision as she relaxed. 

Looking over at herself in a mirror, she gasped in surprise at her reflection—she was showing so much skin! Steam huffed from the flared up shoulders as she looked away, clearly embarrassed at her reflection. Shaking her head to herself, she turned back to the Kamui that wrap around her form. "You must be Seikatsu—My mother made you," She explains quite calmly as the Kamui hums, powering itself down into its normal dress form. "I guess that's my name. It's nice to meet you, Joō," He (assuming by the voice) speaks as she blushes. Embarrassed and making conversation, she seemed to get along with Seikatsu just fine. All was well, even after having to fight those Covers sent out by a woman named Ragyō (which she later found out was the mother of Ryūko via her mother's notes).

Which led to the situation now—witnessing the fight of Ryūko's life and in turn, bringing back Senketsu to give Seikatsu his name.


End file.
